A KHR Collection
by CrimsonSkyTamer
Summary: A collection of one-shots about the KHR cast. This will include the series [Public Enemy] and will be updated when I have time or have little inspiration for the rest of my stories. Rated T for Gokudera, Squalo, et cetera.
1. Public Enemy 1

_**[Public enemy #1: Paperwork]**_

_Minna, I'm really sorry but I have very little inspiration for the rest of my stories. I'll try to update, but I might update this in between other updates when I don't have inspiration._

* * *

For the umpteenth time that day, Tsuna dotted the bill so hard that he tore a hole in the paper. His left eyebrow was twitching as he read the next bill, which _as usual_ amounted to an "EXTREMELY expensive amount", as what Ryohei would have said. When he took over the Vongola after university, he _didn't_ expect to have so much paperwork. Heck, even the Ninth didn't have so much paperwork.

"Tsuna-nii…?"

He looked up to find Fuuta standing in the room. But still, no matter how much paperwork he had, he couldn't take it out on his dear siblings.

"Reborn asked me to do a ranking for you."

Surprised, the brunet stared at his younger brother, who merely smiled.

"According to the ranking planet, the amount of paperwork that the Vongola boss gets is ranked 1st place among 279,852 mafia families."

Tsuna could feel his eyebrow start to twitch again. Damned Reborn…

"Also, the amount of paperwork that Tsuna-nii gets is ranked first out of all the Vongola bosses, with Vongola Primo coming in second with three-quarters of the amount that Tsuna-nii gets."

Silence filled the room as Tsuna looked down at the unsigned bill in his hand, and then the many unsigned stacks in the room. "…damn them all…" He muttered.

Fuuta flinched slightly. "Tsuna-nii…?"

Brilliant sunset-amber eyes stared at warm brown ones as Tsuna smiled at his younger brother. It wasn't his usual fond one, however. It was a sickly sweet one that promised pain and suffering.

"_They'll pay."_

* * *

"Ara, Tsunayoshi-kun, Chrome-chan~ Why are you here?" Byakuran chuckled, stuffing another marshmallow into his mouth.

Tsuna shrugged, while Chrome bit her lip. "Taking a break with the insane…?" The brunet answered.

Pouting, the albino fixed his lavender eyes on the brunet. "Are you calling me insane? And where are the rest of your guardians?"

Chrome shrugged. "You are insane. No doubt about that."

Tsuna grinned, stealing a marshmallow. "And that last one's for me to know, and for you to guess~"

Meanwhile, six deathperation ice statues on the brilliant green lawn of the Vongola Headquarters sneezed.


	2. Public Enemy 2

_**[Public Enemy #2: Regrets of a right-hand man]**_

Gokudera Hayato was pissed. No, he was beyond pissed.

All those Mafia Dons were just looking for excuses to get a date with his boss, his_ Sky_. Oh, he was very well aware of what went on in those meetings supposedly for 'an alliance with the prestigious Vongola'.

…Sure, the Vongola was prestigious. It was definitely the top ranked Mafia Famiglia (Fuuta even confirmed it himself). And that was why when Tsuna took over the Vongola, he, as the Boss's ever-reliable Right-hand man made sure that he was present during _every single meeting_.

Others called it overkill. But the other Guardians shared his sentiments, and from then on, at every meeting, there were least three Guardians present, in addition to his Sky. And he was always one of those three guardians.

Not just because he was protective of his Sky, but because he learnt one very important truth about the whole future mess back when he was still 14. And that truth led to a vow that he made during the coronation ceremony of the Tenth Generation Vongola Boss and Guardians; a vow that he held sacred.

(Needless to say, Coyote Nougat was pissed, but that is another story for another day.)

Back to that one very important truth that led him to his vow. He had sworn never to let anyone else know about it, though he knew that his Sky had some inkling of what it was.

In the future, when the Millefiore was newly formed, they requested for an alliance meeting with the Vongola. The meeting happened to fall on his birthday, and his Sky had long since granted him leave to spend time celebrating with Haru, his fiancée. As his Sky knew that he would have retracted his leave to accompany him to the alliance meeting, he was not informed unlike the other guardians. He still found out anyway, due to that stupid cow's big mouth. However, he pretended not to know anything, but when he returned, his Sky was dead. And it was his fault. The countless tears he shed, the immense loss he felt – and it was all because of that one moment of selfishness.

And so he made that vow.

"_I, Gokudera Hayato, Storm Guardian and right-hand man of the Vongola Decimo Sawada Tsunayoshi swear eternal loyalty to my Sky…and also to protect him regardless of what may happen."_

"_Gokudera!" His Sky protested. This wasn't the speech that they had practiced!_

"_I apologise. Let me amend that." He smiled. "I, Gokudera Hayato, swear eternal loyalty to my Sky, Sawada Tsunayoshi, as well as swear to protect him regardless of what may happen…but still make it out of the fray alive to laugh with the family."_


	3. The First Hellhound: The Lonely Revenger

_**[The First Hellhound: The Lonely Revenger]**_

_This is an extra for my story __**[Hellhounds of the Vongola]**__; it's about the Guardians of the Marea Famiglia, and it is in six parts. Enjoy!_

* * *

As the cherry blossoms fell, she stood there, head facing the sky as if in a prayer. The sun shone brightly, bleaching the green grass golden. Standing under the shade, she was unaffected, apart from the rising heat levels. But then again, all her days passed in a blurry haze, apart from the occasional splash of red staining the dark canvas that was her life.

_**Revenge**__. That was all she lived for._

Thick locks of long, dark-oak hair fluttered slightly in the breeze as she clenched her fist, lost in her memories. The pain of being alone at the top, the ridicule of being foolishly stupid in her younger days, the looks of hate and loathing from others, the torture of being sabotaged over and over…

_The **pain** and **hatred** that she had buried so deeply in the past was now overflowing._

Hatred and anger tasted bitter in her mouth, co-existing side by side with the sweet tang of victory and revenge. None of those fools had any idea who they were dealing with. They were too soft to know the pain of a burning hatred that was being nurtured by time. It ate away at you, stripping away pathetic emotions like pity until all that was left was a flame that burned infinitely, consuming everything and filling one with an endless desire for revenge.

_When the time was right, she would **avenge** herself, and right every single wrong that was done to her throughout the years._

She was Sorairo Tsumi. Granted, it wasn't her real name, but then again, she didn't belong to this world. Until then, this web of deceit and lies would continue to be spun, continue to thicken until the very end. Until her death.

_**Azure Sin**. That was the meaning of the name she picked for herself. The hidden sins of the azure sky that would be stained red with the blood that was soon to be spilled._

She was a person who liked an elegant blend of simplicity and complexity at the same time. She was a person who felt secure only when her mental world was left undisturbed. Changes unsettled her. Changes unnerved her. And when she was brought to this world, she almost had a mental breakdown. But she had managed to prevent it in time…but she couldn't hold it in forever.

_All those years were spent **alone**, until she met them. The two girls who called themselves Hotaru and Sora. When she was around them, her frozen heart started to melt, little by little._

Even when she was just a child, witnessing the lies and the cruelty brought darkness to her heart. Little by little it grew, until her whole heart was frozen. In the darkness, she lived solely for revenge. And if she couldn't attain revenge for herself, she could attain it for the ones she held dear.

_Revenge was **absolute**. Even with her frozen heart, it was the only thing keeping her from falling into **madness**._

As the cherry blossoms fell, a single tear rolled down her face. And until someone finally broke the lock to her frozen heart, she was doomed to a bloodstained life of revenge.

"_Lost deep in the heart of the forest, the darkness leaves us vulnerable, and the freezing cold pierces through everything. But if the sun were to shine, it would hurt also. Even so, I believe that all of us will make it out of this forest, and the day when we warm our frozen bodies under the sun will come…"_


	4. Public Enemy 3

_**[Public Enemy #3: A pissed-off Boss]**_

It was enough. All hell would break loose and he would pay a visit to the person who ate the very last piece of strawberry shortcake – _his_ piece of strawberry shortcake.

He goes through hell every day, signing god-knows-how-many sheets of that damned paperwork, consisting of paperwork for forming allies with other Famiglias, bills for the ridiculously huge expenditure of his Famiglia (such as Reborn's coffee beans) and bills for the even more ridiculously gigantic repair costs caused by choice members of his Famiglia – namely, his tutor Reborn, his Guardians and the Varia. After that, while he makes it a point to have meals with everyone, they always end up destroying thousands of dollars' worth of silverware, chinaware…you get the gist.

One would think that he would be allowed to have a little treat after going through all that every day, but no. _No_. Someone had the nerve to steal his piece of strawberry shortcake.

That person was going to pay. He would make sure of it.

* * *

Back in his room, Hibari yawned, before stretching out on his bed. He had raided the fridge when he returned from his mission, and to his delight, he had found a single generous slice of strawberry shortcake. Because contrary to popular belief, Hibari did like cake.


	5. Hibari X Reader - Smile

_**[Hibari X Reader: Smile]**_

Honestly, he had no idea why he was even attracted to you. By all rights, you were nothing more than a lowly herbivore, albeit an admirable one.

You were in his class, and this gave him the perfect opportunity to observe you. For every time he crossed you in the hallways, his heart would speed up, and he would feel nervous. Him, the great Hibari Kyoya, feeling _nervous_. This was absolutely unacceptable.

You always tried to do your best, regardless of what the task was. As such, your group mates often dumped all the work on you. But you never complained, merely giving them a smile before submitting the project. Even though he knew he liked you, he was content to watch over you from a distance, for your smile alone could brighten up his day.

But over the course of the year, your smile gradually dimmed, before it faded away altogether. And the day it did, you finally lost your temper and screamed at your group mates in front of the entire class and the teacher to boot, before slamming the half-finished project report on your table, running out of class.

Naturally, he followed, and found you crying on the rooftop. You raised your head to look at him, before apologising. "I know I shouldn't be out here during lesson time, Hibari-san. I'm sorry, but…"

He blinked, before sitting down beside you. You stared at him, but he turned away, embarrassed. "Stop crying, herbivore. It doesn't suit you." No, what suited you was a smile as bright as the sun, but there was no way he was going to say that. He was just too embarrassed.

"Then…will you smile too?" He heard you ask, and when he turned around, his steel grey eyes softened slightly. For you had a smile on your face…a smile as bright as the sun.


	6. Alaude & Giotto - Mantle

_**[Giotto & Alaude: Mantle]**_

_This story is more on how Giotto recruited Alaude into the Vongola Famiglia._

* * *

Slumping down on the floor of the dark alleyway, a grim smile made its way onto his pale face.

He was Alaude, the most famous detective of the police force. He was the most powerful out of all the other justice organisations in this part of Italy, and even in the neighbouring city states as well, regardless of whether solo or a vigilante group. He was the head of the best intelligence agency in his home, France – at least until he moved to Italy.

Yet here he was, in a dark and cold alley in one of the poorer streets of the town, badly injured. Blood dripped down from various wounds, yet it was all he could do to apply pressure onto the gunshot wound on his torso. Judging from the way that he was steadily becoming unable to draw in breaths, the bullet had lodged in his left lung.

A single transparent drop fell from the sky, soon followed by several others. Not long after, a heavy downpour started, drenching him from head to toe, even though there was a thick mantle draped across his shoulders. Wet locks of his platinum blond hair were soon stuck on his face that resembled alabaster, with the blood pooling around his unmoving form.

Was he doomed to die here?

Would everything just end like this?

"Ah, here you are." A gentle, warm voice echoed in the cold, dark – and now, dripping wet alleyway.

His head snapped to face the direction where the voice came from, and he instantly regretted it. His surroundings started to blur; swaying slightly, he closed his eyes to try and stop the dizziness.

He felt, rather than saw, the person who spoke sit down next to him and place a hand on his shoulder. "Thanks for helping my family out just now, Mr. Detective."

Opening his eyes, he turned around to look at the other. Gravity-defying golden blond locks were getting drenched, along with the person who was sitting beside him, with a warm and concerned smile on his face. He blinked, before it came to him; the person sitting beside him currently was the young boss of the new Vongola Famiglia, a vigilante group meant to protect the people but had gotten negative responses from the Mafioso in town.

A few hours earlier, there had been a battle between the Vongola and a few of the other small mafia families, and the police had been called in to break up the fight. Most of the policemen that arrived at the scene were killed, but he had taken a bullet for the young boss, who put his mantle around him before running back to his right-hand man. He hadn't wanted to get mixed up in the mafia's business and left at that moment, momentarily forgetting about the mantle.

"Hn." He replied curtly, but couldn't stop the slight wince that followed. It was getting harder to breathe, and even more so to speak.

With a gentle smile, the other picked him up bridal-style and started walking. His eyes widened by a slight fraction and the other laughed, before speaking. But by then, he had fallen into the welcoming darkness.

* * *

He opened his eyes and sat bolt upright, pristine white sheets falling off his bandaged body. Panic threatened to overwhelm him, for he did not recognise his surroundings, but his training helped him to keep calm.

Looking around, he studied the room carefully, before recognising the thick black mantle draped over the chair by the bed he was sitting on. The door opened, and by reflex, he reached for a handcuff – only to realise that he didn't have any with him.

The blond entered the room with a gentle smile. Following him was a red-head with a flame tattoo down the right side of his face, a raven-haired priest and a male in traditional Japanese robes. His eyes narrowed. What exactly happened while he was out?

"How are you feeling?" The blond sat down in the chair, with the rest spreading out around the room. The red-head began to take out a cigarette, but was stopped by the priest. "Smoking in the medical room is wrong, G."

"Che." The red-head returned the cigarette to his pocket, before addressing him. "You're Alaude of the police force and the previous head of the main intelligence agency of the French police, right?"

"…hn." He inclined his head slightly in recognition of their intelligence. The red-head's scarlet eyes regarded him with an almost approving gaze before he spoke once more, gesturing to the blond. "Thanks for saving Giotto during the battle yesterday."

"That's right, de gozaru." The Japanese man said in slightly accented Italian.

"Alright, alright." The blond (whom he now knew as Giotto) spoke to the rest, before turning to him, and he automatically noted that the other's light orange were filled with warmth and fondness when he spoke to the others in the room – presumably his Famiglia. "Alaude, I'd like to make you an offer."

His ice blue orbs fixed upon Giotto's light orange ones, attempting to detect any semblance of a falsehood, but he saw nothing except warmth and kindness.

"Will you join my Famiglia as my Cloud Guardian?" The other held out his right hand; sitting innocently in his palm was a ring with a purple gem set into it.

* * *

_The superintendent snorted. "A vigilante group my foot. I bet you that the Vongola will start terrorizing the citizens sooner or later. Only those in the police are interested in protecting the townspeople."_

_He frowned, but said nothing. Even among the police, there were people who used their authority to threaten the townspeople._

* * *

"This had better not be out of gratitude." He muttered lowly, before taking the ring and sliding it onto the middle finger of his right hand.

"Of course not," Giotto smiled. "Thank you, Alaude."


End file.
